The present invention relates to a vehicle subframe, and more particularly relates to a vehicle subframe that supports a suspension arm, a differential device (an actuator), and the like and is mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile.
In recent years, the subframe mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile receives a large input load such as a tensile load and a compressive load from respective arms particularly generated at the time of turning or braking, due to improvement of turning performance and braking performance of the vehicle.
Therefore, with respect to such a subframe, it has been required to further increase the strength and stiffness of the subframe, while maintaining productivity thereof.
Under such circumstances, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-272535 relates to a vehicle subframe structure and discloses a configuration including a vehicle width-direction extending member and a reinforcing plate member, in order to maintain an aligned condition of wheels appropriately, ensure steering stability, and prevent a decrease in durability, while suppressing deformation of an inclined portion formed with a spring receiving portion at an upper end thereof toward a vehicle body center. The vehicle width-direction extending member includes right and left spring receiving portions respectively bonded and fixed to right and left side members provided in an extended manner in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle to receive a road surface reaction force from a rear wheel via a coil spring, right and left inclined portions extending downward on the vehicle body center side from the both spring receiving portions, right and left bent portions formed respectively at a lower end of the both inclined portions and coupled with a lower arm, and a linear central portion provided in an extended manner from the both bent portions to the vehicle body center side. The reinforcing plate member has a vertical plate portion with an edge being bonded and fixed to the both inclined portions and the linear central portion of the vehicle width-direction extending member, to which a rear end of a differential device is attached.